Aerial vehicles may include various components such as processors or controllers that facilitate operation and navigation of the aerial vehicles. These components may generate heat during operation of the aerial vehicles. Conventionally, heat sinks may be attached directly to such components to dissipate heat with the use of external fans. However, heat sinks and fans, as well as the processing and control related to such additional components, may increase the weight, complexity, and cost of the aerial vehicles. Accordingly, there is a need for temperature management systems for aerial vehicles that eliminate or minimize any additional weight, complexity, and cost associated therewith, while also improving the dissipation of heat from the various components.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.